firefandomcom-20200223-history
Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)
This article refers to the city in Ontario's Golden Horseshoe. For other places named Hamilton, see Hamilton Fire Department. History Hamilton Emergency Services - Fire '(HES-Fire) was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the original City of Hamilton, the City of Stoney Creek, the Town of Ancaster, the Town of Dundas, the Town of Flamborough and Township of Glanbrook. As of November 6, 2012, Hamilton Emergency Services - Fire (HES - Fire) changed it's name to the '"Hamilton Fire Department". Vehicles will be re-logoed in the new year. All new uniforms will come with only Hamilton Fire crests on them. There will be a program to re-crest old uniforms and replace old HES - Fire badges. Fire Stations 'Apparatus roster' The six-digit numbers following the unit designation are a historic number that indicates what pre-amalgamation town or city originally purchased the apparatus, as indicated by the first three digits. Numbers starting with 300 refer to the original City of Hamilton, 310 to Stoney Creek, 320 Ancaster, 330 Dundas, 340 Flamborough and 350 Glanbrook. The three remaining numbers are department ID numbers. 'Fire Station 1 - 35-43 John St. North ' (The Big House) Built 1913/1976/2006 :Pump 1 (300643) - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle 148 / Almonte (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 1 (300925) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD (1500/300/85' midmount tower) (SN#GSO8095) :Rescue 1 (300922) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD (SN#GSO7974) :Platoon 1 (300917) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (Platoon Chief) (West District) 'Fire Station 2 - 1400 Upper Wellington St.' Built 1991 :Pump 2 (300644) - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle 148 / Almonte (1500/500/30F) :District 3 (300919) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (District Chief 3) ''(South District) :'Car 73''' (342261) - 200? Ford E / Demers (Safety Officer) 'Fire Station 3 - 965 Garth St.' Built 1978/2000 :Engine 3 (300619) - 2006 KME Excel (1750/500/15A) 'Fire Station 4 - 729 Upper Sherman Ave.' Built 1994 :Ladder 4 '(300927) - 2011 KME Severe Service LFD (1050/400/100') (SN#GSO8096) :Rescue 4 (300923) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD (SN#GSO7926) (SN#GSO7975) :Support 4 (300921) - 2010 KME Severe Service XLFD HazMat (SN#GSO7926) :'Hazmat 2 (300914) - 2009 Sterling / Commercial Babcock 'Fire Station 5 - 1227 Stone Church Rd. East' Built 2011 :Engine 5 (300926) - 2011 KME (1050/500/20F) (SN#GSO8141) 'Fire Station 6 - 246 Wentworth St. North' Built 1982 :Pump 6 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Almonte (1750/500/180A/40B) (SN#17701) :Rescue 6 (300924) - 2010 KME Severe Service LFD (SN#GSO7976) (ex-Rescue 12) :Support 6 (342139) - 2000 Ford E / Demers (Confined space rescue) :Supply 1 (300943) - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado (New 2013) 'Fire Station 7 - 225 Quigley Rd.' Built 1985 :Engine 7 (300904) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/500/30F) :Parade - 1926 Bickle/Ahrens-Fox pump 'Fire Station 8 - 400 Melvin Ave.' Built 1957/2000 :Engine 8 (300676) - 2006 KME Excel (1750/500/15A) :District 2 (300918) - 2009 Ford Expedition Max (District Chief 2) (East District) 'Fire Station 9 - 125 Kenilworth Ave. North' Built 2002 :Engine 9 (300902) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/425/25F) (SN#GSO 7249) :Ladder 9 (300651) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Luverne / Smeal quint (1750/500/105' rearmount) 'Fire Station 10 - 1455 Main St. West' Built 1953/2000 :Ladder 10 (300650) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Luverne / Smeal quint (1750/500/105' rearmount) (SN#11069) (ex-Ladder 1) 'Fire Station 11 - 24 Ray St. South' Built 1959/2013 :Engine 11 (300906) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/500/30F) (SN#GSO7245) 'Fire Station 12 - 199 Highway 8, Stoney Creek' Built 1989 :Pump 12 (300801) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/500/180F) 'Fire Station 13 (Mechanical Division) - 177 Bay St. North' : Maintenance 1 (300638) - 2006 Dodge Sprinter 3500 van : Maintenance 2 (300948) - 2014 Nissan NV2500 van : Maintenance 3 (300???) - 2010 Mercedes van : Emergency Command Unit (300706) - 2002 International / LDV command : Mobile Fire Pump Testing and Training Unit (300945) – 2013 pump testing trailer. In service. 'Fire Station 14 - 595 Chapel Hill Rd., Elfrida' : Tanker 14 ''' (300907) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/1680/25F) : '''Brush 27 - (310723) - 1983 GMC K3500 / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#830002) ((In service @ Station 14 until September 2014. Then off to auction) 'Fire Station 15 - 415 Arvin Ave., Stoney Creek' Built 1995 :Ladder 15 (300642) - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle / Smeal (1750/500/105') (ex-Ladder 4) :Parade - 1926 Bickle Custom pumper (500/100) 'Fire Station 16 - 939 Barton St., Stoney Creek' Built 1995 :Pump 16 (300630) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500/30F) : Tanker 16 (350444) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (420/1350) :Squad 16 (300660) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI (250/200/30F) 'Fire Station 17 - 363 Isaac Brock Dr., Stoney Creek' Built 1985 :Engine 17 (300620) - 2006 KME Excel (1750/500/15A) (SN#GS06369) :Tanker 17 (300710) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1250/1800/30F) (SN#17589) 'Fire Station 18 - 2636 Highway 56, Binbrook' Built 2001 :Pump 18 (340562) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (1050/1000) (SN#F-10-99) :Ladder 18 ' (310730) - 1998 HME / Ferrara (1250/500/65' rear mount) (ex L21 In service September 14, 2012) :'Tanker 18 (310737) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max (280/2500/20F) :Support 18 (342143) - 2000 Ford E / Demers (Support/Rehab/Personnel Transport) 'Fire Station 19 - 3303 Homestead Dr., Mount Hope' Built 1991 :Pump 19 (340552) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (1050/1000) :Tower 19 (300648) - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle / Almonte / LTI (1500/300/25F/55' rearmount) :Tanker 19 (310738) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (280/2500/20F) 'Fire Station 20 - 661 Garner Rd. East (@ Kitty Lane), Ancaster' Built 2009 :Ladder 20 (300905) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/500/100' rearmount) 'Fire Station 21 - 365 Wilson St., Ancaster' Built 1990 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809877857/in/photostream/ Engine 21 (300903) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/500/30F) (SN#GSO7246)] :Pump 21 (310727) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1050/600/2x12F) (ex-Pump 12) (Volunteer FF operated) :Tanker 21 (330649) - 2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte (350/2500) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/6809881659/in/photostream/ Rescue 21 (300672) - 2004 GMC C7500 / Dependable / 1992 Paling] :Car 9 (300915) - 2010 Ford F150 (Area Commander) :Car 10 (300916) - 2010 Ford F150 (Area Commander) 'Fire Station 22 (Training Academy) - 1227 Stone Church Rd. East' : Pump 90 (300613) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVA Quintech (1050/500) :Ladder 90 (300627) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1050/400/65' rearmount) (ex-Ladder 10) :Training 1 '(300663) - 2002 Tahoe : '''Training 2 '(300664) - 2002 Tahoe : 'Training 3 '(300665) - 2002 Tahoe : '''Training 4 (300705) - 2014 Chevrolet 2500 series van : Supply 2 (300658) - 2002 Chevrolet Silverado : RIT Trailer '- Mobile Firefighter Training Unit 'Fire Station 23 - Memorial Square, Dundas Built 1972 :Pump 23 (300649) - 2004 KME Excel (1750/600/30F) (SN#GSO 5615) :Brush 23 - (300947) 2013 International / KME (1750/750/20F) (Not in Service as of July 2014. Still in the shop) :Parade - 1929 Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper 'Fire Station 24 - 256 Parkside Dr., Waterdown' Built 1992 :Engine 24 (300901) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1750/425/25F) :Ladder 24 (320216) - 2000 Pierce Dash (1050/300/30F/75' rearmount) :Tanker 24 (300908) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) :Support 24 (300661) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI mini-pump (250/200/30F) 'Fire Station 25 - 361 Old Brock Rd., Greensville' Built 1967/2000 :Pump 25 (350241) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/650) (SN#SE 1984) :Tanker 25 (350434) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (420/1350) (SN#SE 1699) :Rescue 25 (300628) - 1996 KME Renegade MFD (SN#GSO 2551) 'Fire Station 26 - 119 Lynden Rd., Lynden' Built 1976/1995 :Pump 26 (330311) - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Almonte pump (1050/900) :Tanker 26 '(300909) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) (SN#GSO7293) :'Support 26 (342215) - 2001 Ford E / Crestline (Support/Rehab/Personnel Transport) :Parade - 1926 International chemical/hose truck 'Fire Station 27 - 795 Old Highway 8, Rockton' Built 1967/1993 :Pump 27 (350441)- 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 2409) :Tanker 27 (300709) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1250/1800/30F) (SN#17494) :Squad 27 - 2013 Ford F550 / KME mini-pump/brush truck/squad (250/200) 'Fire Station 28 - 1801 Brock Rd., Freelton' Built 1962/1994 :Pump 28 (350416) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVA Quintech (1050/1000/30F) :Squad 28 (300662) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI (250/200/30F) :Tanker 28 (350454) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./2500) (SN#SE 2046) 'Fire Station 29 (West Fire Prevention/Fire Prevention HQ) - 55 King William St.' : Fire Prevention 1 (300225) - 200? Ford Escape : Fire Safety House '- tandem axle trailer 'Fire Station 30 (Stores) - 489 Victoria Ave. North :Maintenance 3 - 2011 Mercedes van 'Spare apparatus' :(310728) - 2000 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/600/2x12F) (ex-Pump 15) : Pump 41 (350411) - 1996 KME Renegade (1050/600/30F) : Pump 42 (300802) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle / 2002 RD Murray (1250/500) (ex-Ottawa Fire Services) (ex-Pump 23) : Pump 43 (300631) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500) : Pump 44 (300612) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVA Quintech (1050/500) : Pump 45 (300632) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500) :Ladder 70 (300625) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVA Quintech (1050/400/65' rear mount) (Last yellow vehicle in the fleet) : Rescue 60 (300606) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Salisbury Heavy Rescue (Hamilton's firs enclosed custom cab, this unit has the highest in use engine hours and the highest odometer reading in the Fire Departments fleet. Purchased by the City of Hamilton (pre-amalgamation), this truck was showcased when station 2 opened. It was nicknamed the "Coke truck" because it was the first unit equipped with Roll up shutter style doors and somewhat resembled a Coca-Cola delivery truck.) :Car 73B (342142) - 2000 Ford E / Demers support 'On Order (2013/14/15)' *2 - KME engines (most likely replacing Pump 1 & 2 as E1 & E2) Delivered and in the shop. *2 - KME tanker/pumpers (1 for Station 21, 2nd one to Station 28) Delivered and in the shop. *2 - KME 100' ladder (Tentatively replacing Ladder 9 & 10) New L10 Delivered and in the shop.. *1 - KME Rural / Urban Interface pumper (Replacing Pump 23) Delivered and in the shop. * 1 – 2014 Ford F250 4x4 replacing 2002 Chevrolet Silverado Supply 2. Delivered and in the shop. * 1 - 2015 Canteen/Rehab Truck B43. Replacing 1992 Ford Cube van (Volunteer run) 'Assignment unknown' :2014 KME Predator Severe Service LFD quint (2000/500/25F/103' rearmount) (replacing Ladder 9) :2014 KME Predator Severe Service LFD quint (2000/500/25F/103' rearmount) (replacing Ladder 10) :(342213) - 2000 Ford E / Wilcox support :Parade - 1961 Thibault AWIT pumper (1050/300) (SN#11631) :Parade - 1956 LaFrance 700 series pumper (1050/300) :Parade - 1937 International ladder truck Retired apparatus :Ex EMS 2244/HazMat2 (342244) - 2001 Ford E / Wilcox hazmat :Ex R112/R12/R6 (310729) - 2000 Pierce Saber heavy rescue (SN#10847) :(350424) - 1994 Ford LNT8000 / C-Max tanker (port/3000) (Ex Tanker 25, Tanker 19) (Sold to Jocelyn Township Fire Department) :(340563) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Hub pumper (1050/1000) (SN#1990) (Last in service yellow fire truck in Hamilton) (ex Pump 118) :(310725) - 1993 Spartan Monarch / NOVA Quintech tower (1250/225/102' rearmount) (Donate to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lac-Mégantic) (ex-Ladder 16) :Ex P16 (310710) 1992 Duplex D9400X / Anderson pumper (1250/600) (Wrecked in accident) :Ex P23/P26 (320211) - 1991 Grumman Panther pumper (1050/600) (SN#18512-FC) (Sold to Highlands East Fire Department) :1991 GMC 3500 / Wilcox light rescue :1990 Volvo White / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T90-410) :Ex P61/P16 (300601) - 1990 WhiteGMC WX42 / Amertek pumper (1050/600) :Ex R21/S4 (330314) - 1990 Ford L8000 / Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to Kinkora Fire Department) :(350414) - 1990 Ford F800 / Hub pumper (625/1200) :(300690) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Dependable pumper (1050/700) :(300689) - 1988 Freightliner LCF6342 / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50' boom) :(300688) - 1988 Freightliner LCF6342 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#T88-155) (Sold to Pellat Fire Protection Team) :1987 GMC / Dependable pumper (625/400) (Sold to Freeport Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :1987 International S / Transway heavy rescue :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1985 Chevrolet / Dell light rescue :1984 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T84-138) (Sold to Markstay-Warren Fire Department) :1984 Ford F800 / King pumper (840/800) :1983 White Road Xpeditor 2 / King pumper (1050/300) :1983 White Road Expeditor / King pumper (1050/300) :1982 Ford C912 / Thibault pumper (840/1500) (Sold) :Ex TK19/TK60 (340553) 1981 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1500) :1981 Ford F / King pumper (840/800) (SN#820005) (Sold to Westport Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-143) (Sold to Niagara College) :1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80015) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Shawinigan) :1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80016) (Sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services) :1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80017) (Sold to Mississippi Mills Fire Department) :1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80018) (Sold to Almonte) :1980 Mack MR611 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#80019) (Sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services) :1979 GMC tanker :1976 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN#T76-202) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :1975 Ford C900 / King tanker (250/1500) External links *Hamilton Fire Department *Hamilton Professional Firefighters Association Category:Hamilton-Wentworth Region Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus